The field of the invention relates generally to electric motors, and more specifically, to controlling a plurality of electric motors using an electronic control module.
Electric motors are used in a variety of systems operating in a variety of industries. For example, electric motors are used to power products such as fans used in heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems (HVAC). At least some known systems include a plurality of motors each operating at a respective operating point.
In at least some known systems including a plurality of motors, each motor includes its own onboard controller. That is, each motor is controlled independent of other motors in the system. Accordingly, to change the operating point of multiple motors in at least some known systems, each motor must be separately reprogrammed. Further, with each motor controlled independently, it may be relatively difficult to operate each motor at the same operating point. Moreover, motors with sophisticated onboard controllers may be relatively expensive, and systems including multiple motors may require different models of motors for separate applications, further increasing costs associated with such systems.